


The Simple Symbols

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of First Time, Mentions of Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was never known to be a gentleman or Casanova, but Ino didn't care. She loved him, flawed and all, she loved him and that was all she ever needed.





	The Simple Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much to talk about here, it's a one-shot I've brought over. Hope you enjoy!

_Uchiha Sasuke was never known to be a gentleman or Casanova, but Ino didn't care. She loved him; flawed and all. She loved him and that was all she ever needed. How in the  world did such a pair make a union?  That was a story to baffle everyone, even after she has explained it several times over. And yet at the same time, Ino never got annoyed by it. Every time she would tell her tale, it was a refreshing feeling for her heart._

_The first night is always the scariest..._

_Neither of them knew about making love or being intimate with each other. Nevertheless, Ino was naturally more expressive. It all happened, the night before he would leave on his journey of redemption. Not much talking went on between them beyond that point. There was nothing to say..._

_"I'll love you."_

_Well maybe one thing managed to escaped her lips..._

_It was a mercy for him after all. He hated to see her cry over him; no one should cry over a person like him. It was the first of many things that night: Sex, secrets, confessions, and of course- heartache. She didn't wake up until after he was gone, her body was sore and her eyes were still puffy from crying._

_He left her a single morning glory by her bedside._

_How sweet..._

_There was anything but sweetness for the days to come._

_If the flower did anything at all, it served as a reminder:_

_A reminder that unlike Temari, she can't enjoy silly conversations of witty banter over dinner. Unlike Tenten, there are no comforting talks from her sensei to help get through the rough patches. Unlike Hinata, she cannot await the joys of becoming a mother. And unlike Sakura, she cannot pretend. She can't hide in the illusion of love, and think that everything is alright just because "the better woman won"._

_What was the point if neither of them could be happy?_

_A few days turned into a few weeks. Ino still kept the family flower shop going. It helped to ease her troubles for a few hours a day. She heard the small cry, it was one of his hawks perched in the window. Latched on to its leg was a safely sealed letter, and a pressed pansy was waiting as well._

_She smiled, he probably took a look through her notes about various types of flowers. The fact that the bird was still perched also meant he was awaiting her reply. She grabbed some paper and a pen to begin writing._

_The little things about him were what give her the most joy. Even down to how he fumbles over certain tasks because he no longer has dominant hand. He did indeed love her, he was just learning how to properly express it._

_-...-_

_It took years before they could actually see each other face to face again. Twelve years never felt so daunting for the couple. Yet somehow, he found himself practically clinging to her bare waistline, like a child to their mother. Ino couldn't help but muse on the fact that, she was the only one who gets to see the former avenger in this vulnerable state. To her Sasuke was blossoming into his own, and she would tend to him like any other beautiful flower._


End file.
